Spokane
by missdiggerz
Summary: Set in Frostbite. Rose and Sparky go to Spokane after Mason and Eddie go Strigoi hunting. On their way back to the bus station they get taken by humans. Sparky realises that he loves Rose when he is forced to drink her blood. Mia isn't in my FF even though she's in the book. Rated M for swearing and adult themes. I only own the plot, not the characters who belong to Richelle Mead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-** Because Mia hasn't been taken in my story, I'm re-writing the bit where they are first taken to the house, and then I will add my own part.

Chapter 1- Christian's POV

The men seated us so that I was opposite Mason, Rose and Eddie.

"These are the ones you especially have to watch," the leader warned, nodding towards the others. "They'll fight back. Watch her in particular." He shouted a few more orders before leaving the room. I could hear his footsteps echoing upstairs before it went quiet and we all looked from one to another. I didn't know what was really happening.

"What are you going to-" I started to ask.

"Shut up," growled one of the guards. He took a step towards me but I still wanted to ask. Rose caught my eye and shook her head. If Rose thought it was a bad idea, then it's a really fucking bad idea.

I hated not knowing what was going to happen to us. I wondered why we were still alive. What could they want from us, they were human. I glanced at all my friend's faces; it was obvious they were as scared as me. What was shocking was that Rose looked just as scared. Why would she be scared? She kicked dhampir ass and they were only humans. I could smell the fear and sweat in the air.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps. The leader stepped into the hall, and the guards stood up straighter. That couldn't be good, something was going to happen. God, I don't want to die.

"Yes, sir," the leader said. "They're in here, just like you wanted." What? That didn't make sense.

"Let us out of here!" Rose was shouting her head off while pulling on her restraints. "Let us out of here, you son of a-" Rose looked like she was about to have a full blown panic attack. I had never seen her so scared, not even when it involved Lissa. She was staring at someone with shock.

I looked over towards the hall and all I saw was the white skin and the red eyes. There were two Strigoi. The male Strigoi's face was so scary. It was so cold and malicious.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that one of the guards shoved Rose, before looking back to the Strigoi.

"You want me to gag her?" Rose was pushing herself back against the chair.

"No, I'd like to hear what she has to say. Please. Continue." The male Strigoi said to Rose, she remained silent. "No? Nothing to add? Well. Do feel free to pipe up if something else comes to mind." I have never seen Rose back down, ever.

"Isaiah, why are you keeping them here? Why haven't you just contacted the others?" the female Strigoi exclaimed.

"Elena, Elena, behave yourself. I'm not going to pass up the chance to enjoy myself with a Moroi and . . ." he walked over to Rose and lifted her hair. God her hair looked so soft. Fuck not the right moment. Isaiah then looked at Mason's and Eddie's necks. ". . . Three unblooded dhampirs." I had no idea what the fuck that meant. Isaiah walked over to me and studied me, he was shit scary but I refused to look away. "Look at these eyes, Elena." She walked over and stood next to Isaiah. "That pale blue. Like ice. Like aqua-marines. You almost never get that outside of the royal houses. Badicas. Ozeras. The occasional Zeklos."

"Ozera," I tried to sound fearless, but I'm sure I failed.

"Really? Surely not . . . But the age is right . . . and that hair . . . Lucas and Moira's son?" Isaiah was right in my face, and then he smiled. I couldn't say anything, I was so scared. "I knew your parents. Great people. Unparalleled. Their deaths were a shame . . . but, well . . . I daresay they brought that on themselves. I told them shouldn't have gone back for you. Would have been wasteful to awaken you so young. They claimed they were going to just keep you around and waken you when you were older. I warned them that that would be a disaster, but, well . . ." Isaiah gave a shrug. "They wouldn't listen, and disaster met them in a different way." God I hated him. I wanted to burn him alive so he could suffer. "It's quite touching that you should find your way to me after all this time. Perhaps I can realize their dream after all." Rose was pulling on her restraints, she was glaring at Isaiah, and honestly if looks could kill he would be dead. I wasn't quite sure why she was mad, but then she shot me a sympathetic look. And I realised, she was angry for me, why? I had no idea.

"Isaiah, call the others-" Elena whined.

"Stop giving me orders!" Isaiah shoved her almost through the wall across the room. She looked bloody terrified.

"I . . . I'm sorry Isaiah." She wouldn't look at him.

"You have your opinions; share them in a civilized manner. What do you think we should do?"

"We could throw a dinner party? It's a complete waste, they are never grateful. " Elena was trying not to whine.

"I'm not making a dinner party out of them. I'm not killing them yet either. You're young. You only think about immediate gratification. When you're as old as me, you won't be so . . . impatient." He said he wasn't going to kill us, yet. That meant he was going to kill us. Elena left the room before Isaiah turned to the others. "I'm afraid you three are going to die, but you get to choose depending –" I think I would die if he killed Rose.

"No! You will let them go! I won't fight, I will stay. Just let them go." Isaiah just ignored her.

"-on your behaviour, some of you will suffer more than others." He then turned towards me. "You will live on in glorious immortality-" I couldn't turn into one of them, Rose would stake me. She would hate me. Rose interrupted again but this time she was screaming her head off.

"No! Leave him alone!" Rose was so angry that she was shaking.

"But I will not awaken you, you will choose to waken willingly." Isaiah continued as if Rose hadn't said anything. Rose was pulling on her restraints so hard that her wrists were bleeding. She kept pulling on them and pulling them. "What are you doing!" Isaiah shouted glaring at Rose.

Rose pulled one more time and they snapped. And all of a sudden she was tackling Isaiah to the ground. Eddie was struggling with his restraints, trying to break free. There was a blood curdling scream, and I thought my heart had stopped. Isaiah had one arm around Rose's waist, his other hand was in her hair; exposing her throat. He plunged his fangs into her throat, blood was pouring down her neck soaking her top. I realised then, to my horror, that I was thirsty. I hadn't had a drink all day. When Isaiah released her neck, she looked deathly pale, as pale as a Moroi. She could barely stand. Isaiah threw her against the wall next to me like she was a rag doll. There was a long gash across her temple; blood was trickling down her face. She was barely breathing and she was unconscious.

"Mmm, she tasted so good. Would you like a taste Ozera?" He picked up Rose's body and pushed her neck towards my face. I was trying not to breathe, but the smell of her blood was so good. I felt my fangs descend. He dropped Rose's body onto my lap, her neck was exposed and the blood was starting to soak my shirt. She was so tempting, but I shouldn't. "Ugh. We'll have to wait longer." Isaiah picked her up again but put her back in her chair. "Use two this time; I don't want her escaping again. And untie Ozera. Do you understand?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, of course sir." One of the guards responded and walked over to Rose, pulling her arms behind the chair, her head falling forward. The blood dripped from the gash on her face, straight onto her jeans. I need to stop looking at her. I'm only making myself hungrier. I felt my wrists being released and immediately ran to Rose.

"Rose? Rosie? Wake up, come on Rose, wake up. Rose?" God, her head was bleeding badly, I need to stop it. I need a cloth or something. My shirt is already soaked and it already had holes in it. I ripped the bottom of my shirt off and held it to Rose's head. The fabric became soaked in seconds. "Come on Rose, wake up. Rose?" I have no idea how long I kept begging her to wake up, but Eddie and Mason had fallen asleep, woken up and gone back to sleep again. And I was getting hungrier and hungrier.

"Ugh, my head is killing me. Christian? How did you get out? He didn't kill me? Why" Rose looking around making the wound on her neck bleed again. Hmm she smells so good. I wish I could taste her. Or maybe kiss her. God I would love to kiss her. I know it's not fair on Lissa but I think I'm in love with Rose. "Christian?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. They released me. I'm guessing he didn't kill you because he said he would make those who misbehave suffer." I hate to see her in pain.

"Ah your awake, I was wondering how long it would take. Two days is a long time. Isaiah did take a lot of blood. And he smashed your head. And you did cut your own wrists. It's a wonder that there's any blood left in you." Elena said walking over to Rose. She brushed Rose's hair out of the way to look at the bite mark. "Oh he got you good didn't he? My turn!" Elena lunged for Rose's neck and bit hard. Rose had been unconscious for ages before Elena released her.

I got up to go to Rose but Elena stepped out in front of me and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I realised, she still had Rose's blood in her mouth and it tasted amazing. It was like I hadn't eaten anything in a month and someone gave me a really tender, juicy beef steak. But I wanted more. The only way to get more was to get it from Rose.

I started to walk toward Rose when Elena disappeared from the room, only to return seconds later with Isaiah. Eddie and Mason were screaming at me to stop. But I couldn't, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to stop myself. I leaned toward Rose's neck and kissed the bite mark that Elena had made and quickly loosened her restraints. God, she tasted even better while her blood is still warm. I bit her and heard her moan in pleasure; I don't think anyone else heard her except the Strigoi. I felt her trying to push me off once she fully regained consciousness. The adrenaline in her blood just made her taste even better. At first she almost got free but as I continued to drink, her struggles became frantic and uncoordinated. Eddie and Mason were still screaming at me until Rose's struggles stopped all together, and it became deathly silent. Her blood is addictive; you just want to keep drinking. No wonder Lissa kept drinking it. No I have to stop; I don't want to become a Strigoi. I pulled away and her head fell back. I stumbled back to my chair. I heard Mason and Eddie sigh in relief.

"Come on, finish the job. Or I will kill her slowly." Isaiah said as he came to stand next to me, Elena remained near the hallway. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill Rose. I loved her, and Lissa loved her too. I would actually be killing Rose, Lissa and myself. I wasn't even hungry anymore, but her blood was amazing.

"I won't do it." I tried to be strong for Rose but I knew what I said would have consequences and that scared me shitless. Isaiah looked directly into my eyes and kept eye contact. I knew what was coming and I had no way to stop it.

"You know that I can compel you and you will do everything I say. You will drink every single drop of blood from her body." He was pointing straight at Rose. I don't want to do it. I can fight this if I tried had enough. I was trying but I still stood up and walked over to Rose. I looked over to Eddie to see if he could help but he was just staring and Rose's unconscious body. I brought my lips to her neck once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **I do not own anything, RM does. This is my first fanfiction, so any constructive criticism would be amazing. Thank you to nadeshik0 for being the first to review. On with the story.

Previously...

"You know that I can compel you and you will do everything I say. You will drink every single drop of blood from her body." He was pointing straight at Rose. I don't want to do it. I can fight this if I tried had enough. I was trying but I still stood up and walked over to Rose. I looked over to Eddie to see if he could help but he was just staring and Rose's unconscious body. I brought my lips to her neck once again.

Chapter 2- Mason's POV

When Isaiah looked straight into Christian's eyes I knew what was going to happen, he was going to compel Christian to kill Rose, my Rose. I can't fight them on my own, I need help. I need to find the guardians. They're probably out looking for us right now. I need to save Rose. I need to escape.

"You know that I can compel you and you will do everything I say. You will drink every single drop of blood from her body." He was pointing straight at Rose.

Christian was fighting it but he still stood up and walked over to Rose. He looked over to Eddie only to see that Eddie was just staring and Rose's unconscious body. As Christian leaned into her neck I saw his arms snake round her hips, and to her hands. He was untying her. I looked around; everyone was paying full attention to Christian and Rose, they all had their backs to me. This was my chance, to get away and to find help. I could save my Rose if I was quick enough. Even though Christian was trying to help her, he would still kill her; he had no control over it.

The restraints on my wrists were loose; I just managed to squeeze my hands through. I stood up slowly and crept towards the hall. I was surprised the Strigoi hadn't noticed me. But there wasn't time to think about that know. I needed to escape, for my beloved Rose. I managed to get to the front door; thankfully the door remained silent as I slipped out into the sunlight. As soon as I shut the door I sprinted away. I wasn't a fast runner or a long distance runner, but I had to get help. Rose's life depended on me. I pushed forward with all my strength. I was already panting; there was no way I was going to make it back to the ski resort. I slowed down to a jog, then a walk and then I collapsed by the road.

I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry. I can't save you. I've killed you. I've killed you all. I'm sorry. I felt the tears land on my hands, I hadn't realised I was crying. But I was about to lose the love of m life, of course I was crying. I love Rose, I really love Rose. I can't let her die. I won't let her die.

I pushed myself up off of the floor and as I stood up I saw the most amazing site. I could see the ski resort; it must have been two miles away. Two miles, I can do that, can't I? Even if I can't I have to. I was running the fastest I had ever run, and it felt amazing. I had this huge adrenaline rush, I felt like I could do anything. Like I could take on Isaiah and Elena and survive. Rose was much better at long distance running. But to be fair she was getting trained by Belikov. That man was a God. He may not look it but man; in a fight he is deadly.

"Ah shit, oh god that hurt." The ground had become uneven and I had to say 'hi' to the floor. My ankle hurt so much. I was closer to the ski resort now though. Maybe I could make it. I wasn't in as much pain as Rose was, I knew that. I had to push through the pain to save her.

I didn't sprint straight away, it started as a jog but quickly became a full on running on what seemed to be a sprained ankle. I was only 800 metres away. That's two laps of the track. I can do that on a bad ankle. 600 metres, one and half laps. 400 metres, one lap. One lap to save Rose. 200 metres, half a lap to save Eddie. 100 metres to save Christian. I ran straight into the front building panting. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Mason Ashford! Where have you been?" Alberta yelled at me. I was going to be in so much trouble after Rose and the others had been rescued.

"Spokane . . . Kidnap . . . Strigoi . . . Rose . . . Christian . . . Compel . . . Blood . . . Awaken . . . Help!" I was trying to explain but I was in so much pain and I couldn't breathe. Black dots began to cross my vision. But Alberta dragged me to the other guardians, I couldn't walk I was just stumbling around.

"Ashford. Tell them what you told me." Alberta was holding me up so that I didn't collapse. Although I could breathe again the pain in my ankle was worse.

"Eddie and me went Strigoi hunting in Spokane. Rose and Christian found us. Still light, humans took us by threatening to kill Christian. There was too many. Took us to a house. Strigoi fed off Rose, and then threw her into a wall. She was unconscious for two days. Another Strigoi fed from her. The first Strigoi compelled Christian to drain her when I escaped." I was barely holding on to consciousness by the time I was finished. The black spots filled my vision and I felt someone pick me up and put me on a sofa. I could hear people muttering about the possibility of Rose being dead and Christian being Strigoi.

"Someone take care of him. Fix his ankle and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." I could hear Alberta shouting at everyone. "We don't know what we are going to find. There could be more Strigoi than just the too Ashford saw. Ozera could be a Strigoi. Do not stake him until you are sure. If you stay a Moroi Royal you will go to prison. Hathaway will need immediate medical attention if she is still alive. Make sure somebody releases Eddie, otherwise he can't defend himself. Rescuing Hathaway and Ozera is our priority. Stake the Strigoi if you can, but try to get them out first. The Strigoi could have fed Hathaway some of their blood, therefore creating two new Strigoi. Be careful; do not stake them unless you are absolutely sure. Belikov you and your team through the front. My group round the back. Alto, your team make sure nobody escapes. Belikov, your team goes in first as a diversion. My team, we need to rescue them." I could hear every one going towards the cars and loads of engines starting before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- **I don't own anything, RM does.

Previously-

"We don't know what we are going to find. There could be more Strigoi than just the too Ashford saw. Ozera could be a Strigoi. Do not stake him until you are sure. If you stay a Moroi Royal you will go to prison. Hathaway will need immediate medical attention if she is still alive. Make sure somebody releases Eddie, otherwise he can't defend himself. Rescuing Hathaway and Ozera is our priority. Stake the Strigoi if you can, but try to get them out first. The Strigoi could have fed Hathaway some of their blood, therefore creating two new Strigoi. Be careful; do not stake them unless you are absolutely sure. Belikov you and your team through the front. My group round the back. Alto, your team make sure nobody escapes. Belikov, your team goes in first as a diversion. My team, we need to rescue them." I could hear every one going towards the cars and loads of engines starting before I blacked out.

Chapter 3- Eddie's POV

I had to do something; I couldn't sit here and watch. But I didn't have a weapon so if I attacked Isaiah I would die and so would Rose. If I attacked Christian I would die and so would Rose. Either way both Rose and I would die. I have no idea what to do.

Christian move Rose's hair from her neck, and just hovered. He was mere centimetres from her neck. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't look away. Maybe Christian could fight the compulsion. Maybe he could wake her up and just let her escape.

I glance over to Mason to see if he had any idea on how to escape, but he wasn't there. Mason had escaped. Where did he go? Did he go to get help? Did he get caught and killed?

I looked back at Rose and Christian and saw that he was licking the blood from her neck. He hadn't bitten her but he wasn't fighting the compulsion anymore. Rose was going to die. Christian was going to be a Strigoi.

Christian had his lips on Rose's neck. This was it; we were all going to die, in some way. Christian would become immortal, Rose would die, and then my heart would die. Rose was like a sister to me. I didn't know what I was going to do. I saw him pull back. His fangs were in plain sight and he bit down on Rose's neck really hard. I heard her gasp slightly.

Goodbye Rose, my sister. I will avenge you. I promise.

**AN- **I know it's a short chapter, and the next chapter is going to be short. But after that I'm going to have quite long chapter. Please review and any constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- **As usual I don't own anything, RM does. Unfortunately another short chapter.

Previously...

His fangs were in plain sight and he bit down on Rose's neck really hard. I heard her gasp slightly.

Goodbye Rose, my sister. I will avenge you. I promise.

Chapter 4- Rose's POV

Mmm, someone was kissing my neck and it felt amazing. It felt like my whole body was on fire, the pleasure burned through my veins. Who was doing it? Why was I sat in a chair? Oh shit. Time to ignore the pleasure of the bite and kick some Strigoi ass. But damn it felt so good. Focus Rose.

I opened my eyes only to see Sparky's electric blue ones.

"Christian? Did you just?" I could see the blood on his lips, my blood on his lips. If we were alone somewhere that would have been a major turn on. Since when did I think of getting it on with Sparky? Well for a while now but giving blood is a totally different story.

"Rose I'm sorry, I don't want to do it but he's compelled me. I'm sorry, please forgive me Rose. I need you to forgive me, please?" I was so confused, why did Sparky look like he was about to cry? Was he sorry for drinking from me? But I'm fine, he didn't hurt me.

"Of course I forgive you Sparky. What are you apologising for?" I wanted to make him feel better; I needed him to know that he didn't need to feel sorry for anything.

"For this." He leaned in to me and whispered in my ear. He buried his face in my neck and bit down. I remembered when I used to feed Lissa when we ran away from the academy. I missed the feel of it, the rush, the adrenaline and most of all the pleasure. Lissa's bite was nothing compared to Christian's bite. When I was with Lissa I didn't have to hide the fact that I enjoyed it but here, in front of Eddie, Mason and most of all Christian. But I couldn't help it, I moaned in pleasure and I'm sure everybody heard it. I felt Christian drink harder and press himself against me. Jesus, this feels amazing. Christian knew about what I had to do for Lissa, but knowing that I enjoyed it was a totally different story.

I think I'm going to pass out; he was taking way too much. I realised my restraints were loose, I tried to push against him, he only bit harder. He had said he was compelled and that he was sorry. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. He had been compelled to drain me so he would become a Strigoi. No, this can't happen. Black spots spread across my vision.

I heard a loud bang and loads of shouting, daylight flooded into the room. I could only see the silhouette of a tall man before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- **I don't own anything, RM does. Thanks to The Mystery is in the Words for the reviews.

Previously...

I heard a loud bang and loads of shouting, daylight flooded into the room. I could only see the silhouette of a tall man before I passed out.

Chapter 5- Christian's POV

Daylight flooded into the room and Rose went limp in my arms. What have I done? God she's so pale. I want to stop drinking, I need to stop drinking. She's going to die and it's my entire fault. Why can't I stop? I could hear people shouting and fighting but I couldn't concentrate on them, Rose was barely breathing. I hoped that she was only unconscious and not the alternate. What if she wasn't? What if she was dead and I killed her? What if I killed my Rose?

I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Rose. I sighed in relief, but for some reason I couldn't understand I was trying to get back to Rose. I heard Isaiah screaming before falling on the floor with a stake in his chest. I relaxed instantly, Rose was safe now, the guardians were here. Guardian Belikov kept a tight grip on me. I didn't mind because Rose wasn't conscious yet. All I cared about was her. I saw Alberta release Eddie. He immediately ran to Rose.

"We need to get her to the ski lodge before-" Alberta was talking to Eddie but he had to know.

"Is . . . is she going to die?" His voice was shaking. But I needed to know too. Eddie was trying to wake Rose up but she wasn't waking up.

"We don't know that yet Mr Castle. It was lucky that Mr Ashford managed to find us because otherwise you would all probably be dead." Alberta had her guardian mask on and it annoyed the hell out of me. Rose was almost dead and she didn't care. "Dimitri." Guardian Belikov immediately released me and Alberta escorted me out of the building but I wouldn't leave without know that they would help Rose. "Lord Ozera, we need to leave. The premises have not yet been secured."

"No, no, no. What about Rose? Is she okay? We can't leave her. We have to help her. I'm not leaving without her." Alberta looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course we're not going to leave Hathaway here. Guardian Belikov is taking her straight to the clinic at the ski resort. Are we allowed to leave now, Lord Ozera?" Alberta still had her guardian mask on.

As we got in the SUVs I started to panic a bit. What if she died? Which SUV is she in? Who is she with? What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her; I tried to fight the compulsion. But I couldn't.

"You have to take me to her." I didn't say it that loudly but everyone in the car looked at me like I was a rabid dog.

"Who do you mean Lord Ozera?" The guardian on my left asked, I didn't know his name. I thought he was being deliberately stupid just to wind me up.

"I mean Rose of course. I-" the guardian to my right interrupted me.

"Sir, Rose is in a very unstable condition. It-" he was trying to keep me from my Rose.

"I need to make sure she's okay. It's my fault that she almost died because I wasn't strong enough to fight the stupid compulsion. It's all my fault. I should have stopped her from leaving. I should have stopped Eddie and Mason. Why didn't they think of the consequences of going on a bloody Strigoi hunt? If they hadn't have left, Rose wouldn't have had to go after them." I could have saved her. Why didn't I save her? You couldn't even save the woman you love; in fact you almost drained the woman you love. What is wrong with you Christian? Do you want to be awakened? Do you want to kill Rose? You didn't fight the compulsion very hard Christian, did you want it as an excuse? Do you want Rose to drive a stake through your heart?

"Once she is stable, you can go and see her." The driver said interrupting my thoughts.

At least they were going to let me see her. It wasn't long before we pulled into the ski resort. I could see people panicking around one of the SUVs. They loaded Rose onto a gurney and started wheeling her away. I started to run after them as soon as I was out of the car.

"Christian, what's wrong? Where have you been? You've been gone for days. What's wrong with Rose? Are you okay? Christian! Look at me. I need to know what happened. Tell me." Lissa was panicking and scared, but that was no reason to try and compel me.

"Don't you dare try to compel me. I've had enough of people compelling me." I was getting really mad; Lissa was blocking my path to Rose.

"W-what? People compelling you? How did you block me?" I wasn't sure what she was more scared about, that I blocked her, that I caught her doing it or that I had been compelled by someone else.

"Eddie and Mason went Strigoi hunting. Me and Rose went after them. Strigoi kidnapped us. Strigoi kept drinking from Rose. I got hungry. Fed a bit from Rose. Strigoi then compelled me to drink her dry. Mason escaped and found help. Guardians stopped me before I killed her. But they fed her Strigoi blood so that when I killed her we would both become Strigoi." I rushed it out in one breath then pushed past her towards Rose.

"Do they know about Rose?" Lissa looked like she was about to pass out but she wasn't my priority right now.

"No, that's why I'm trying to get to them Lissa." I ran as fast as I could towards the clinic.

"Lord Ozera, you need to leave." One of the guardians was pushing me towards the door.

"No, you don't understand. They fed her Strigoi blood!" the guardian stopped immediately before sprinting off down the hall. I ran after him.

"Alberta, Belikov. We have a problem. The Strigoi-" he was trying to talk in hushed tones but it wasn't working.

"The Strigoi fed Rose some of his blood so that when I drained her we would both become Strigoi. Eddie and Mason didn't know because they were asleep." I was trying not to panic and I could tell they were as well. They had brought a potential Strigoi into a place full of Moroi and Dhampirs.

"Warn the others. Get everyone out of here. We know how Hathaway is on best of times. Get every guardian down here. Ozera, you need to leave now." Belikov ran around shouting at everyone to leave. The other guardian took off towards the door and Alberta went straight to Rose's room. I had to follow. "Everyone out now!" Alberta quickly ran to the blinds and opened them. They created a barrier of light between Rose and the door. "Ozera, I told you to leave." She started shoving me towards the door when Rose groaned and sat up.

"Christian? What? You were gonna kill me!" she started to get out of bed before collapsing on the floor. I took a step forward but Alberta put an arm in front of me to stop me going closer. "What's happening to me? What did you do to me?" She looked at me with such a pained expression that I nearly ran to her, but then I noticed the fangs. I knew I was safe behind the light but I kept backing towards the door. Belikov came bursting in and Rose covered her ears and screamed. "Why is everything so loud and bright? What have you done to me Christian?" I could see the tears streaming down her face. I wanted to go to her but run away from her at the same time, I just stayed rooted to the spot.

"So she's turned then." Belikov's voice was so controlled, not even a hint of emotion.

"I'm not so sure. Yes she has fangs and better hearing, but look at her eyes. No red and she's not as pale as a Strigoi, a Moroi yes but Strigoi no." Alberta took a step towards Rose.

"So what are you saying? That she's some kind of hybrid?" Belikov pulled out his stake but kept it by his side.

"Rose? Could you come here for a second?" Alberta crouched down in the sunlight and stuck out a hand towards Rose. Rose tried to stand up but just collapsed again. Before sliding across the floor to Alberta. "She can barely stand up, a Strigoi would have tried to kill us by now especially a Rose Strigoi." Rose put her hand out to Alberta, and into the sun. Alberta helped Rose to stand up, into the sunlight. Rose merely covered her eyes, she couldn't be a Strigoi, she was standing in the sunlight. "Rose, I want you to tell me exactly how you feel."

"Well I think I must have been drinking loads because I can't remember any of yesterday and I have the worst hangover ever. And I think I have the munchies." She glanced at my neck and everyone saw it, but then she just shook her head like she was trying to shake away a bad thought. "But I also feel a bit dizzy. Maybe someone bit me. Not that I would let them or anything but I'm guessing I was really really drunk considering I woke up in the clinic." She was talking pretty normally but with a slight slur. "Bloody hell. I must have drunk loads. I mean I still feel a bit drunk. Well not drunk just like a bit high maybe. What the hell happened to me last night?" Belikov and Alberta exchanged a look like the 'what the fuck do we do now?' look. "What? What did I do? Is Lissa okay? Am I expelled? What happened? " Rose kept looking between Alberta and Belikov, but then her eyes landed on me and she tried to take a step back.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Alberta wouldn't let go of Rose's hand.

"H-he bit me. Ozera fucking bit me. He tried to kill me." Oh shit. Rose's temper was legendary and so was her punch. I was most defiantly going to be on the wrong side of that punch. She lunged forward to quick for Alberta. But Belikov managed to grab Rose's body but her fist still collided with my face with a crack. She was trying to get out of Belikov's grip unsuccessfully but she stopped and went completely still staring straight at me. It was then I felt it, the warmth of blood pouring out of my nose and dripping off of my chin. Oh shit, bleeding in front of an angry Strigoi Rose was most defiantly not a good idea. I back was right against the door when Rose broke free of Belikov, Alberta just managed to grab Rose before she got to me. Belikov tackled Rose to the floor; I turned and bolted for the exit. I didn't stop running until I came across Eddie.

"Whoa, shit man. What happened to your face?" Eddie was halfway through laughing when someone tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see Rose straddling me. Eddie was trying to pull her off of me when he noticed the fangs. "Holy shit. When was anyone going to tell me Rose got turned? Shit I don't have a stake! Christian run you idiot." I could hear them punching each other as I ran away. I could hear the guardians running towards the fight. Rose tackled me to the ground hard and straddled me again. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me to her face. This is it I'm dead.

"What did you do to me Ozera? Why? What have you DONE?" She was just screaming in my face, she wasn't killing me, she wasn't even hurting me. She pushed me back to the floor before running off.

"Belikov, Alto. Go after her. Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. Do not stake her." Alberta pulled me up and asked if I was okay. I honestly wasn't sure if I was.

"Um yeah, I guess. I mean she only broke my nose. She didn't do anything else other than scream in my face. Am I allowed to go now?" I needed to warn Lissa before Rose got to her.

"Yes. Just stay away from Rose." Alberta walked back over to the clinic after the guardians took Eddie in.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- **I don't own anything, RM does. Thanks for all the reviews.

Previously:

"Belikov, Alto. Go after her. Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. Do not stake her." Alberta pulled me up and asked if I was okay. I honestly wasn't sure if I was.

"Um yeah, I guess. I mean she only broke my nose. She didn't do anything else other than scream in my face. Am I allowed to go now?" I needed to warn Lissa before Rose got to her.

"Yes. Just stay away from Rose." Alberta walked back over to the clinic after the guardians took Eddie in.

Chapter 6- Rose's POV

I don't understand. What is wrong with me? I'm faster, I'm stronger and I have fangs. But I can't be Strigoi or else I would have killed everyone by now or I would have a stake in my chest. I know Sparky only bit me the first time because he was starving and the second time he had been compelled to kill me. He didn't want to hurt me, but that didn't stop me from being angry. When I'm angry with someone I usually beat them to a pulp, but I couldn't. I wanted to but I didn't want to. When I hit him I instantly regretted it, I never regret stuff, especially not violence. What did he do to me? What am I? How did this happen?

"Rose! Stop!" Oh shit, Dimitri was after me this was not good. I glanced back to see Stan as well as Dimitri. This was going to hurt. A lot!

"Hathaway, you can't keep running forever. You're going to get tired eventually." That's what he thinks; I could out run Stan any day, Dimitri on the other hand probably not. But I had already escaped him once today already.

"Actually, she can run faster than me and probably just as far." Ah Dimitri finally admits that I'm better than him, this would have been an amazing moment if it were under different circumstances.

"Thanks comrade. Now I know I can beat both of you." It was really weird, my emotions were all over the place only moments ago I wanted to kill Sparky but now I feel like skipping. I make no sense at all.

I felt Lissa's panic before I got pulled into her head. I saw Sparky's blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Rose is a Strigoi? How? Where is she? Oh god, they're going to kill her." I could feel Lissa's tears like they were my own.

"When she was unconscious Isaiah fed her his blood. And he compelled me to drain her. I didn't but it was too close. I tried to stop. I tried so hard but I couldn't. I'm sorry Lissa." I saw a lone tear escape his eye before the waterfall began. "I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I understand if you hate me. I hate myself. I understand if you want to break up with me. I won't complain. I'm sorry. I know you can't forgive me. I understand if you never want to see me again. I'll just leave now." I heard the door slam shut before I was pulled back into my own mind by Dimitri tackling me to the ground.

"Ow Comrade, that hurt." Bloody hell, he's heavy.

"Rose, what happened? You completely zoned out." Why was he still sitting on me? He's really heavy.

"I was in Lissa's head. Now if you don't mind, she needs me." Finally, I can breathe again. He stuck out his hand to pull me up, which I completely ignored.

"What's wrong with Lissa? Rosemarie, tell me?" I hated it when he said my full name. The next person that says it, I will kill.

"What's wrong with her? Nothing apart from the fact that flame boy opened his big mouth and Lissa thinks you're going to kill me. Nothing's wrong at all. In fact, everything's coming up roses." Ha, I'm a genius.

I run as fast as I can to my room to get changed. It's not like I can walk into her room covered in blood and expect her not to freak out when she thinks I'm Strigoi. When I step out of my room I notice Sparky sitting across from my door crying his eyes out.

"Aw, are you sad because you had to tell your girlfriend that you killed her best friend and that loads of guardians are going to be hunting me down so that they can stake me? You do realise what you have done to her, emotionally, right?" I want to punch him but I can't. What is wrong with me? Maybe it's because he turned me into whatever the hell I am now, some weird sire bond or something.

"Rose? You haven't been staked yet. Thank god! I think I would die if you got staked. I can't lose you Rose, ever. You can't ever leave me!" he jumped up and hugged me! I mean what was up with that? We're usually just calling each other names. He's never shows any affection towards me, actually not even any emotion. Mind you I haven't shown him my emotions either. But there was no way he likes me the way I like him. That just doesn't make sense. He is with Lissa. Was, was with Lissa. He can't like me, he's a Moroi. And a royal! He couldn't possibly like me, could he? No, of course not! I took a step away from him, pulling myself from his arms. "Rose, you have to run, you have to hide! You're not safe here; they will stake you whenever they get a chance! I can't let you die. We need to leave. Now!" I'm not going to run; I don't run away from my problems. Wait, did he just say 'we'?

"Did you just say 'we'? You mean 'the both of us'?" He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Yes, the both of us. It's my fault that you're like this. And they already think that I'm going to become a Strigoi anyway. I'm sorry that I did this to you I didn't want to bite you but I was hungry and then he compelled me. I'm sorry." He can't be saying that he wants to run away with me. Oh god, he is.

"You didn't want to bite me? Is the fact that you want to run away with me the reason why you dumped Lissa? Is that why you made her hate you?" I saw shock flash across his face for a second.

"Yes I wanted to bite you, I still do, but I don't want to bite you because I'm hungry of I've been compelled. I want you to enjoy the bite, take pleasure in the bite. I know you enjoyed it, I know you love it. I could taste how much you enjoyed my bite Rose. I know you want me. I made Lissa hate me so she wouldn't miss me when I'm gone, I didn't want to hurt her." He really means it, he want to run away with me even though I might kill him if I get too hungry.

"Yes I want you but that's beside the point. You want to leave your sheltered royal life, court, the academy, trained guardians that could protect you, to run away with a Strigoi-Dhampir hybrid who's also a partly trained guardian. Have I got it all, because I'm sure I missed a few points there? Oh yeah like the fact that I might snack on you if I get too hungry, or that we could both get staked, of kidnapped by Strigoi again. Do you even have a plan, like how do we escape, where do we go, how do we get there, where are we going to get any money, what are we going to do for blood, what about school? Have you thought about anything?" Was I actually considering it? Hell yes, alone time with Sparky! Since when has that been an amazing idea? Usually people would cringe at the thought of me and Sparky being together for any longer than five minutes for fear that I would kill him. What is going on with me at the moment?

"Well actually I have thought about it. I hate the way the royals are; I hate the politics of it all. Sheltered? My parents turn Strigoi and got staked when I was little. You are just as good as Belikov, probably even better now that you're faster and stronger. We don't know what you will be like seen as you're a hybrid. Maybe you won't snack on Dhampirs and Moroi. You're too skilled to get staked and why would they stake a Moroi? And my plan can't go wrong." He thinks I'm better than Dimitri, and he isn't scared of what I can do! I think I might be in love with him. "Right, so what we do is . . ."

Sneak Peek:

Lissa hasn't seen Rose so where the hell is she? Either she's gone to her room or she's trying to kill Christian. "Somebody go check Ozera's room, I'll go look in Hathaway's room."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- **I don't own anything, RM does. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school just started again. I'll try to update every weekend.

Previously:

He thinks I'm better than Dimitri, and he isn't scared of what I can do! I think I might be in love with him. "Right, so what we do is . . ."

Chapter 7- Dimitri'sPOV

Lissa hasn't seen Rose so where the hell is she? Either she's gone to her room or she's trying to kill Christian. "Somebody go check Ozera's room, I'll go look in Hathaway's room." God I hope she hasn't done anything stupid. But of course she probably has. Knock knock. "Rose? Are you in there? Rose, I'm coming in." Whatever she is doing it can't be that bad, can it? Who am I kidding; of course it's going to be bad. We are talking about Rose here. Oh well. I take a step through the door to find the room empty apart from a white sheet of paper on her pillow.

_Hey Comrade,_

_Don't worry I haven't hurt anybody, I am in control now. I understand what I am, what I am capable of. You won't see me again. I need to get as far away from everybody as I possibly can. I can't run the risk of hurting anyone, especially Lissa. I want you to tell her that you staked me and that I've gone to a better place. Can you do that for me Comrade, as my final wish?_

_Love Roza._

Fuck! Why would she do this? The guardians will hunt her down; they will make me hunt her down. I can't do this. I can't lie to Vasilisa. But I have to, for her sake. I quickly pocketed the letter and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I saw another guardian running down the hallway towards me.

"Guardian Belikov, Ozera's missing and there was a note. We haven't read it; we thought you should read it." Brilliant, just what I need. I quickly unfold it and notice there was no greeting, it wasn't addressed to anybody.

_I take it that someone has realised I'm missing. But the thing is I'm not missing. I died the moment I bit Rose. It is my fault that she has been turned. If I had more self control she wouldn't have been turned. If I had fed before helping her find Eddie and Mason, I could have waited longer. It's my fault, it's my entire fault. I did this to her. It's my fault that you're going to stake her. I took her away from Lissa. I've not only killed Rose, I've killed Lissa too. I can't live with the hurt I've caused. I can't live with the guilt. I've asked Rose to hide my body, so that Lissa won't find me. She doesn't need to see that. Tell her that you staked me. She doesn't need to ever find out the truth._

Shit, fuck, shit! Rose has run away and Christian has killed himself. How am I meant to explain this to Lissa? This is going to kill her, not only have I supposedly staked her best friend but her boyfriend as well. I'm sure she will want someone else to be her guardian. Maybe I'll become Tasha's guardian. That would be good, there's no way I can be with Rose. I can't change what happened but I might as well move on with my life. It wasn't my fault, no need to feel guilty like Christian. But it doesn't make me feel any better. If only I had been guarding the gates when they left, or maybe if we had realised they were missing earlier. Maybe I could have saved her, my Roza. I can't think about those thing. I won't think about those things! Because if I do, I might join Christian. I have to tell Lissa. I have to tell Alberta. I might as well tell her first. As I cross the garden I spot Alberta sitting on a bench.

"Ah Dimitri, have you found her?" How the hell am I meant to answer that question?

"Um, not exactly. It's a bit complicated." I hand her both of the letters, crumpled from my pocket. She reads Roza's first. I watch the emotions play across her face, confusion, sadness, pity, and finally grim determination.

"We have to lie to Vasilisa. And to everyone or else there will be a man hunt for her. I know she isn't one of them. She could go out in the sunlight and she didn't kill us." After i nodded once she unfolded the second letter, Christian's letter. Again i saw the confusion, but then it was followed by sadness, worry and finally the horror at the realisation that he killed himself. "What do we do? He was a royal! What can we say, that he ran away? That we had to stake him because he turned as well? They would need proof. What do we do Dimitri?" If only I knew the answer to that question.

"Say that we staked them both and burned their bodies, if anyone wants proof. We have to tell Vasilisa that they have gone to a better place, it would kill her to know that her two closest friends chose to leave her." I hate that I'm going to have to lie but it's for Roza.

"I hate to have to do this too Dimitri."

**AN:** The next chapter is going to be from Sparky's POV, there is going to be uninterrupted Christian and Rose time, not the M rated stuff, just the romance.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ** As usual, I don't own anything, RM does. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've had an overload of homework. I will try to update every weekend but I make no promises. This chapter contains a character death, don't worry it's not Rose or Sparky, and some blood play.

Previously-

"I hate to have to do this too Dimitri."

Chapter 8- Christian's POV

Oh God, we are so going to get caught. And by 'we' I mean me. There's no way they are going to be able to catch Rose. Where is Rose?

"Rose? Where are you?" I wish she would stop wondering off, we are still in the ski resort grounds. There is still every chance of us not making it out. I saw Rose jump down from a tree a few feet ahead.

"What, I was only in a tree?" she made it sound like being on the run and pretending to be dead, then randomly climbing up a tree sound like it was something that happened every day.

"Um, what were you doing in a tree Rose?" She walked over to me.

"I was guardian spotting Sparky." What?

"Um, what?" Why did she have to be so confusing some times?

"I was looking for guardians to see if any of them were coming in our direction. From the looks of it, they just found our notes or are about to. They're running around like headless chickens." Damn Rose would've been the best guardian ever. I hadn't thought about people following us, but that could have been because I kept getting distracted by Rose's ass. It is a damn fine ass to be fair though, especially in those skinny jeans. And that v-neck t-shirt wasn't helping either.

"If we still had our normal lives, I would want you as my guardian." Shit, did I just say that out loud? From the look on Rose's face I defiantly said it out loud.

"Really, you mean that?" Did she look excited?

"Yeah, you've missed almost a year and yet you're already as good as Belikov, maybe even better; and you still have another two years before you would've graduated. You would have been a Goddess. Seriously, you would have kicked ass." She would be a very beautiful goddess, a very beautiful and sexy goddess. She would look amazing in a goddess outfit; her body is amazing now, but in a Greek goddess outfit I would literally cum in my pants.

"Christian!" Oh shit.

"Huh?" What did I miss?

"I asked if you were being serious, but then I noticed you staring. There are better times to fantasise about me then when we are on the run from guardians. Oh and by the way, you've got a boner." What? I looked down and Rose burst out laughing. "So you were fantasising about me, and I'm guessing it was good if you thought you had a boner." Oh shit. Wait, she wasn't angry. She turned and walked away from me, wiggling her ass as she walked. Oh my God, Rose is flirting with me! No fucking way! If we weren't on the run this would be the best day of my life. Scratch that, I'm on the run with Rose. This is most defiantly the best day of my life. "Sparky are you coming? Actually don't answer that, I don't want to know. Hurry up Sparky, or I will be so far ahead that you won't be able to see my ass." Yep she's definitely flirting with me.

"Wait up Hathaway; I don't want to lose sight of your ass." Whoa, I'm flirting with Hathaway, bad ass Hathaway. And she hasn't tried to punch me in at least two hours.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna have to give you a piggyback Sparky, and I don't think it's the time to have a boner up my ass." Oh fuck, she's gonna have to stop teasing me at some point, right?

"How do you know that you won't enjoy it?" Why am I torturing myself?

"I never said that I wouldn't enjoy it. I just said now isn't the time." Holy fucking shit.

"If you don't stop teasing me Hathaway I'll have to take you right here, right now." Oh crap, I definitely said that out loud.

"Maybe later Sparky, I don't want to give Alberta and Belikov a show." Did she just say 'maybe later'? That means out of the ski resort. The quicker we're out of here, the quicker we move on with our lives together.

I went into a full out sprint and over took Rose. "Come on Hathaway, stop looking at my ass."

"Oh no you didn't." I glanced back in time to see Rose turn into a blur but I didn't turn back in time to realise she had stopped in front of me.

I ran straight into her and I ended up lying on top of her, which I definitely wasn't going to complain about. She reached a hand up to my face and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes. I knew she could feel what she was doing to me and yet she didn't try to get up. This was my chance; I leant down so that our lips were millimetres apart.

"Christian." As she said my name her lips brushed against mine. I felt her fingers entwine themselves in my hair and she pulled me to her. Our lips collided and I could feel my fangs descend. They've never done that before when I've been kissing, but I've never felt this raw passion and need before that I feel with Rose. I brushed my tongue across her lips and they parted. As my tongue explored her mouth I felt her fangs descend and cut my tongue. I could taste my own blood.

Before I knew what was happening I was on my back with Rose straddling my hips. She leant down and kissed the blood on my lips before kissing down my jaw to my neck. I could feel her fangs scraping across my neck, but what happened next I didn't expect. She sunk her fangs into my neck, but it didn't hurt. It felt amazing. I growled and rolled up over so I was on to again. I slipped one of the sleeves off of her shoulder and kissed across her collar bone before sinking my own fangs into her neck. God she tasted delicious. It was hard to explain, she tasted like sugar and spice, or maybe like chilli and chocolate.

After only a minute she took her fangs out and I felt an immediate sense of loss spread through my body. She pushed me to her side and quickly stood up, before turning to me and pulling me up.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? What-" Is she freaking out because I almost drained her once and she's scared that it could happen again?

"Shh. We've got company. I want you to run as fast as you can that way. When you get to the fence I want you to climb over it. Wait there until I get there. If you have to wait longer than five minutes, keep running. Do you understand?" Does she really expect me to leave her after what just happened? I saw her pull a knife from the waistband of her jeans.

"Do you really expect me to leave you after what just happened?"

"Christian, that's exactly why I want you to leave; you're weak because I took too much. But I'm stronger, I'm faster than before. I can easily handle them. I can't risk you getting hurt. Now run!" She pushed me towards where she had pointed before. I glanced back at her before I sprinted away.

It took a good five minutes for me to reach the fence, and then it took me an extra five to climb over the bloody thing. Once I was over I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to go back to Rose but she was right, I was weak. But she's hurt and in danger, I have to help her. I wanted to go to sleep but I knew that definitely wasn't a good idea. So I just slouched against the fence, waiting for Rose to come to me.

I heard something moving ahead of me. I walked a few steps forward before someone jumped out of the hedge and was standing only centimetres from me. The first thing I noticed about the person were their eyes, they had red eyes. I slowly stepped backwards until my back was pressed against the fence. I wanted to fight back, I wanted to set the Strigoi on fire but I was too weak I could barely stay awake never mind use magic.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a moroi trying to escape his guardians and the wards? You foolish boy, now nobody can save you." Rose will save me; she's on her way right now. "Oh maybe you're not so foolish." He was looking behind me, through the fence.

I could hear the branches cracking behind me and I knew it was Rose before I looked back. When I did I saw Rose running straight for the fence but jumping up into a tree the last second before landing in front of me. "Look, I have no quarrel with you. I'm just hungry. So if you would please step aside I would be much obliged." He thought Rose was a Strigoi. He wasn't going to attack her.

"Sorry, but he's mine. I went to all of the trouble of breaking him out of the bloody wards and getting attacked by guardians. He's mine." Rose was almost growling at the strigoi.

"Do you smell blood? How did you get into the wards? I've never seen one of us get into the wards while they are still intact."

"It will be the guardian's blood. As for the wards, I compelled a spirit user and she did some of her weird magic and now I can walk through the wards without a problem. But if you don't mind I'm in quite of a hurry. I don't want to be around when the guardians find out a royal is missing." Wow Rose is good at spontaneous bullshitting. But did she have to tell him I'm a royal?

"He's a royal? How did you manage to get to him?" Oh crap.

"Oh that was easy. I'm one of the students, one of the novices. We were kidnapped by strigoi and they fed me their blood and then this royal was compelled to drain me but the guardians turned up before he was awakened. They brought me back here to try to save me, luckily they were too slow." Wow she can turn the truth into bullshit, and make it sound like the truth again. She is a genius. "But we really need to be on our way, so if you don't mind, please step aside. Come on Sparky."

The strigoi disappeared and Rose turned to me and grabbed my arm before she started sprinting with me half running half being dragged behind her, her hand was wet on my arm I looked down to see blood smeared all over my arm. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped, I grabbed hold of Rose's waist to stop me from hitting the floor. Her t-shit was also covered in blood. I suddenly worried that Rose was in pain but that couldn't be possible. She was the one leaping in trees and over fences, while I was stumbling around like a drunken idiot.

"Sparky, I'm being serious. We need to get away from here right now. I accidentally turned Eddie when we were fighting. They've staked him." Oh my god, Eddie got staked. Lisa doesn't have anyone left and it's my fault. "Christian, it's not your fault its Mason's for going strigoi hunting. And Lissa is not alone, she's protected by Belikov. She's the last Dragomir; she's never going to be alone." How did Rose know what I was thinking? "I'm guessing that we have some kind of bond because we shared our blood. That's how come I knew you were in danger." The bond must be two way, I knew she was coming to save me, she was hurt.

"Wait Rose, you're hurt. You got hurt and yet you still come to save me. Rose we need to stop, I know you're in pain. Rose!" I tugged on her arm making her stop but she winced in pain.

"Christian, I'm fine. I was just a scratch." I didn't need the bond to tell that she was lying.

"You're lying. Rose, what happened?" She sighed before pulling up the side of her t-shirt. There was a massive gash across her side, with the broken blade still in the wound. The blood stained the skin below the gash. Oh shit this is bad.

"You think I don't know this is bad. I was trying to get us to a motel or something and take care of it there. But I'm not going to make it all the way and you're too weak to help me." What do I do? First, get the blade out.

"Rose, sit down." I rummaged through my backpack looking for a spare t-shirt of something that I could use to stop the bleeding.

"No, we can't do it here. We are out in the open. Strigoi or guardians could turn up any second. It isn't safe."

"Rose, shut up for once. Let me at least stop the bleeding, and then we might make it to a motel." I heard her sigh before sitting down.

"Take your t-shirt off." I grabbed a black v-neck and a knife out of my bag and went to Rose's side.

"Seriously, you're kidding right?"

"Rose, your t-shirt is covered in blood. I can smell it and I'm pretty sure nearby strigoi are going to smell it too. And when we get to civilization, people are going to freak seeing you covered in blood."

She started to pull her t-shirt off and hissed in pain. "Stop, some of the fabric is caught on the knife. Pull your top back down, and lay down." I quickly cut her t-shirt in half so that I could move most of the fabric out of the way. I held the knife out to Rose. "You might want to bite on the handle." _And why would I do that Sparky?_ I jumped a little at the sound of Rose's voice in my head. "Trust me Rose." I watched as she bit down on the handle and waited until I was sure she wasn't going to take it straight out again. I tried to pull her t-shirt from the blade and felt Rose flinch. I could feel her pain through the bond. "Sorry Rose." I gripped hold of the broken blade, pulled on it hard and dropped it on the ground next to me. I heard the handle of my knife break and felt a stabbing pain in my leg. I looked down t see Rose's nails digging into my leg, drawing blood. _I'm so sorry Rose, if there was any other way I would have done it. _I saw her give a quick nod before I turned back to the gash. I ripped the rest of her t-shirt off before trying the clean strips around her waist to stop the bleeding. I grabbed her hand from my leg and pulled her into a sitting position before helping her put my v-neck on. She handed me the remains of the knife which I quickly put in my bag, swinging it onto one shoulder before picking Rose up Bridal style.

"Sparky, what are you doing?" She leaned her head on my shoulder and put her right hand over my heart. I wanted to have her in my arms forever.

"Well you look like you're about to pass out, so I'm saving you the trouble of you walking a few steps and collapsing on the floor. And I'm surprised you're still alive seen as you should have died at least five times in the past two days. I think you deserve a bit of a rest." I can't have you dying on me Rose. I love you Rose.

"You mean that?" Fuck I forgot about the bond!

"Um, yeah I do." Did I really just admit that I love Rose? I felt Rose shift in my arms and rap both of her arms around my neck. I bent my head towards hers. Our lips met for the second time today and they didn't part until we were both gasping for air.

"Sparky, you don't have to carry me all the way to a motel, you are just as exhausted as i am. We can't be that far from a motel. Come on Sparky, put me down." Rose quickly kissed my cheek before jumping out of my arms, or rather trying to jump out of them before yelping and collapsing on the floor.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot that I have a massive hole in the side of my body." I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Rosie, let's get you somewhere safe."

**AN: **It wasn't the interrupted romance that I was originally going to write but it was Sparky and Rose stuff. The five time Rose almost died were when Isaiah bit her and threw her against a wall; when Elena drank from her; when Sparky was hungry, when Sparky was compelled and Rose's incident with the knife. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Did the Sparky and Rose relationship seem a bit quick? I'm sorry if it did.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I don't own the characters, I only own the plot. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I've decided that my last chapter was really bad so I've replaced it with this one. I thought the whole Eddie turning thing needed to be explained. It's not quite in time order like it usually is but it needed to be put in. So, on with the chapter.

Chapter 9- Eddie's POV

**(When Rose was in the clinic)**

I was on my way to see Rose when loads of guardians piled into the clinic and made me leave. What the fuck is going on? Why can't I see Rose? Why won't they let me see my sister? Ugh, guardians are so fucking annoying sometimes.

I was pacing near the clinics entrance when Chris came running out with blood pouring down his face, someone broke his nose.

"Whoa, shit man. What happened to your face?" Let me guess, Rose? Thank god, Rose is okay. I laughed in relief. Rose is alive.

"Ro-" I was cut off when I got shoved out of the way and landed on my ass. I looked over to see Rose knock Chris over. Shit, Rose is angry. I pulled Rose off of Chris. She punched my face and growled at me, showing her fangs. Wait, fangs? "Holy shit. When was anyone going to tell me Rose got turned? Shit I don't have a stake! Christian run you idiot." I saw Chris jump up and sprint towards the lodge. Rose shoved me to the side and tried to run after Chris. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She kicked me in the head and my whole vision started to blur.

"Oh crap, Eddie?" Rose was leaning over me, so I punched her in the face. Blood spurted everywhere, including my face. Ugh, I think some went in my mouth. "What the hell Ed? I didn't mean to kick you in the face."

"No but you did break my nose and you're a fucking strigoi." I pushed her off of me and held her down. She growled then spat blood in my face. Ugh, again with the blood in my mouth.

"Sorry Eddie." Rose whispered before punching the side of my head. The world went sideways and all I could see was Rose tackling Chris to the ground and screaming in his face before sprinting off.

(This is after Rose and Sparky's notes have been found)

I woke up and stretched. As I opened my eyes pain shot through my skull and I groaned. It's too god damned bright.

"Eddie? How do you feel?" Was that Alberta? I opened my eyes fully and sat up. I was in the clinic. Belikov was blocking the door and Alberta was at the end of my bed.

"I've got a banging headache and I'm kind of hungry. But I'm fine." I climbed out of the bed and headed to the door. Belikov and Alberta shared a weird look before they both got their stakes out. "Whoa calm down, I'm fine. See I'm standing in the sunlight. Wait, sunlight? Rose was out in the sun. But she's a strigoi. Isn't she?" They shared a weird look again before Alberta replied.

"Yes she was Eddie. But she was a hybrid; she could walk in the sunlight. Strigoi are changing and we need to stop the change. Do you understand that Eddie?" _Was_? That means Rose is dead. Oh god.

"Yes I understand. Is Lissa okay, and Chris? I'm sure Chris feels guilty. Where are they?" They shared another look.

"Listen Eddie, the thing is Lord Ozera killed himself. And Princess Dragomir is in a bad place; emotionally. But the thing is Eddie, you can't go and see her." Oh crap, Chris what did you do?

"Wait, why can't I see Lissa?" Something's wrong. I can feel it.

"Well the thing is Eddie, Rose turned you." What? No I feel fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just hungry, oh crap. I need to get out of here. Right now.

(This is when the guardians were 'running around like headless chickens')

Belikov had moved away from the door, closer to me. I pretended to lunge for the door, the immediately jumped out of the open window. They tried to grab me but I was faster, stronger, better. They chased me into the surrounding forest. I sprinted deeper into the trees. I could hear voices up ahead. There was a loud thump, like someone had fallen over.

"Christian." Wait, that sounded like Rose. She's dead and Chris is dead. Great I'm fucking dead and I've gone to hell. Wait why the hell was Rose moaning Chris's name?

"What's wrong? Did I do something? What-" Yeah that's definitely Chris. Thank god he's alive.

_Crunch_. Crap what was that? I turned and I could see a group of guardians, luckily they hadn't seen me yet. I quickly climbed up the nearest tree. What about Rose and Chris?

"Shh. We've got company. I want you to run as fast as you can that way. When you get to the fence I want you to climb over it. Wait there until I get there. If you have to wait longer than five minutes, keep running. Do you understand?" Good old Rose, always putting Moroi before herself.

"Do you really expect me to leave you after what just happened?" Chris, just do what she says!

"Christian, that's exactly why I want you to leave; you're weak because I took too much. But I'm stronger, I'm faster than before. I can easily handle them. I can't risk you getting hurt. Now run!" I heard Rose shove Chris and him running off. "Where are you bastards?" Rose practically growled. I looked back to see that the guardians were only a few feet away, they heard her.

"Did you hear that?" One of the guardians asked the rest. All of them shook their heads. Rose stepped out from behind a tree.

"You mean did you hear me?" Rose, what are you doing? Are you insane?

"Rose, how are you here? Belikov staked you." All of the guardians looked at each other warily before forming a circle around Rose.

"Well obviously not well enough. And guess what, this isn't even my blood!" Rose seriously, what are you doing?

"Whose is it then?" Stupid guardian.

"Well you did ask. Its Lord Christian Ozera's of course. Hey, don't get mad at me. He came to me saying that he felt so guilty about what he did to me and that he wanted to die. So I gave him a death filled with endorphins, I gave him a pain-free and delicious death. Seriously, he was mouth watering. Mm mm mmm." ROSE! Get the hell out of there before they tear you limb from limb. All of a sudden her voice sounded calm and level. "Oh and one last thing; when I leave you will not remember seeing me here. A group of strigoi attacked you, am I clear?" Don't compel them Rose.

"We won't remember seeing you here; a group of strigoi attacked us." They all muttered in unison. Then they all lunged for her at the exact same time.

One of them scraped her cheek with their stake. He was promptly punched and knocked out. Another punched her and broke her nose, he received the same treatment. Alberta then kicked the back of Rose's knee and she fell, her knife falling from her hand. Three guardians held her down but still defended her chest. One of the guardians picked up Rose's knife and jabbed it into her stomach. Rose screamed out in agony and kicked the guardian in the face. The guardian dragged the knife across Rose's stomach, cutting deeper the entire time. I wanted to stop them, but I didn't want to get staked.

"STOP! There's no need to torture her. She didn't turn willingly and she didn't mean to turn Eddie. And it isn't her fault we had to stake him." Alberta had tears in her eyes as she looked down at Rose. Wait, they didn't stake me, and I'm guessing Belikov didn't stake Rose either. They are just saying that they did. Alberta lined her stake up with Rose's heaving chest.

"Flame boy, I'm sorry. I love you." I have to stop this, I have to save Rose. I jumped down from the tree, pulling the guardians off of Rose. She quickly knocked the rest of them out. "Thanks." She shouted back to me whilst sprinting in the direction Chris went. "I'm on my way Sparky; I won't let him hurt you. Don't worry Sparky." Who's him? Why would he hurt Chris? I ran after Rose, not quite catching up with her.

Rose leapt up into a tree and over the fence; she landed in front of Chris. There was a strigoi talking.

"Look, I have no quarrel with you. I'm just hungry. So if you would please step aside I would be much obliged." He thought Rose was a Strigoi. He wasn't going to attack her.

"Sorry, but he's mine. I went to all of the trouble of breaking him out of the bloody wards and getting attacked by guardians. He's mine." Rose was almost growling at the strigoi.

"Do you smell blood? How did you get into the wards? I've never seen one of us get into the wards while they are still intact." Yeah, that will be Rose's blood.

"It will be the guardian's blood. As for the wards, I compelled a spirit user and she did some of her weird magic and now I can walk through the wards without a problem. But if you don't mind I'm in quite of a hurry. I don't want to be around when the guardians find out a royal is missing." Rose is good at thinking on her feet.

"He's a royal? How did you manage to get to him?" Why did you tell him that Chris was a royal Rose?

"Oh that was easy. I'm one of the students, one of the novices. We were kidnapped by strigoi and they fed me their blood and then this royal was compelled to drain me but the guardians turned up before he was awakened. They brought me back here to try to save me, luckily they were too slow. But we really need to be on our way, so if you don't mind, please step aside. Come on Sparky."

The strigoi disappeared and Rose started sprinting off; dragging Chris behind her. I followed them but I didn't let myself be known. Chris tripped and grabbed on to Rose's waist, she visibly flinched. How she was running everywhere after what the guardians did to her, I have no idea.

"Sparky, I'm being serious. We need to get away from here right now. I accidentally turned Eddie when we were fighting. They've staked him." Oh crap, they think I'm dead. "Christian, it's not your fault its Mason's for going strigoi hunting. And Lissa is not alone, she's protected by Belikov. She's the last Dragomir; she's never going to be alone." Did I just miss something? "I'm guessing that we have some kind of bond because we shared our blood. That's how come I knew you were in danger." Wait, they shared blood? That's a bit weird, since when are they that close.

"Wait Rose, you're hurt. You got hurt and yet you still come to save me. Rose we need to stop, I know you're in pain. Rose!" Of course she came to save you; she's bloody in love with you. She winced in pain as he pulled her to a stop.

"Christian, I'm fine. I was just a scratch." Scratch my ass.

"You're lying. Rose, what happened?" She sighed before pulling up the side of her t-shirt. There was the massive gash across her stomach, with the broken blade still in the wound. The blood stained the skin below the gash. Oh shit this is bad; it's gotten worse. That's why you don't deliberately attack guardians Rose.

"You think I don't know this is bad. I was trying to get us to a motel or something and take care of it there. But I'm not going to make it all the way and you're too weak to help me." I could see Chris panicking but trying to remain calm.

"Rose, sit down." Chris started rummaging in his backpack. Did he have bandages in that bag or something?

"No, we can't do it here. We are out in the open. Strigoi or guardians could turn up any second. It isn't safe." Shut up Rose, if you carry on in the state that you are in you are going to die from blood loss or something.

"Rose, shut up for once. Let me at least stop the bleeding, and then we might make it to a motel." I heard her sigh before she sat down.

"Take your t-shirt off." Chris grabbed a black v-neck and a knife out of his bag and went to Rose's side.

"Seriously, you're kidding right?" Does he look like he's kidding Rose?

"Rose, your t-shirt is covered in blood. I can smell it and I'm pretty sure nearby strigoi are going to smell it too. And when we get to civilization, people are going to freak seeing you covered in blood."

She started to pull her t-shirt off and hissed in pain. "Stop, some of the fabric is caught on the knife. Pull your top back down, and lay down." Chris cut her t-shirt in half and moved most of the fabric out of the way. He then held the knife out to Rose. "You might want to bite on the handle. Trust me Rose." Rose bit down on the handle. Chris tried to pull her t-shirt from the blade and Rose flinched. I felt like throwing up. "Sorry Rose." Chris gripped the broken blade, pulled on it hard and dropped it on the ground next to them. I heard the handle of the knife break and saw Rose give a quick nod. Chris ripped the rest of her t-shirt off before tying the clean strips around her waist to stop the bleeding. Chris pulled her into a sitting position before helping her put a v-neck on. Chris swung the bag onto his shoulder before picking Rose up bridal style.

"Sparky, what are you doing?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well you look like you're about to pass out, so I'm saving you the trouble of you walking a few steps and collapsing on the floor. And I'm surprised you're still alive seen as you should have died at least five times in the past two days. I think you deserve a bit of a rest." I totally agree Chris, wait five times?

"You mean that?" What? I'm feeling a bit lost here. What the fuck are they on about?

"Um, yeah I do." Rose shifted in his arms and rapped both of her arms around his neck. He bent his head towards hers. Their lips met and they didn't part until they were both gasping for air. Okay what the fuck is going on? A few days ago they hated each other and now they're blood sharing and making out!

"Sparky, you don't have to carry me all the way to a motel; you are just as exhausted as I am. We can't be that far from a motel. Come on Sparky, put me down." Rose quickly kissed his cheek before jumping out of his arms, or rather trying to jump out of them before yelping and collapsing on the floor.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Ouch, that looked painful.

"Yeah, I just forgot that I have a massive hole in the side of my body." Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Rosie, let's get you somewhere safe." Rosie? Usually she would hit him for that.

"Brilliant idea Chrissy." Hahahaha 'Chrissy'. I'm a genius. Chrissy dropped Rose and spun round to face me.

"Sparky what the hell? That fucking hurt." Rose had tears in her eyes from the pain. I quickly moved to her side.

"Hey Rose. Shh it's okay. Me and Chrissy are here to save the day." I hugged Rose's shaking body to my chest.

"Eddie, you're alive? They- they said they staked you. I didn't mean to do it Eddie, I had just woken up and I was confused. I'm so sorry Eddie. Can you ever forgive me?" Rose was sobbing into my chest; soaking my t-shirt.

"Who do you think saved your ass back there? They said they staked you too, and that Chrissy committed suicide. I know you didn't mean to Rose, so there's nothing to forgive. Shh Rose, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. How about we go find somewhere to crash the night?" I kept stroking her back soothingly.

"Thanks Eddikinz. I'm really sleepy, isn't that bad?" Eddikinz, really Rose?

"No Rose, it's only bad if you have concussion. Go to sleep Rose. We will both be here when you wake up." I picked Rose up, who was now fast asleep in my arms.

"Eddikinz, are you sure you can carry her?" That Eddikinz thing seems to have stuck.

"Yeah man, dhampir remember. Well, strigoi remember. I can give you a piggyback too if you want Chrissy." Still a genius.

"No you're a hybrid. I'm alright for a piggyback." Hybrid? Hmmm, interesting thought.

"So, you and Rosie?" I wasn't exactly sure how to ask about him and Rose.

"Yeah, me and Rosie." He looked over to the sleeping form in my arms and smiled. He never looked that happy; not even with Lissa.

"Well, congrats mate."


End file.
